dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Philip Keung
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 姜皓文 / Keung Ho Man *'Nombre (inglés):' Philip Keung *'También conocida como:' Patrick Keung *'Profesión:' Actor *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 77kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio *'''Familia: '''Esposa Drama *GO GO GO Hong Kong (aTV, 2010-2011) *Flaming Butterfly (ATV, 2008) *Mahjong (ATV, 2007) *Hong Kong Ghostbusters (ATV, 2007) *Walled Village (ATV, 2006) *Relentless Justice (ATV, 2006) *Hong Kong Criminal Files (ATV, 2006) *Happy Family (喜有此理) (ATV, 2005) *The Great Adventure (ATV, 2005) *Dangerous Encounter (危險人物) (ATV, 2005) *To Where He Belongs (ATV, 2001) *Su Dong Po (騷東坡) (ATV, 2001) *Legend - A Dream Named Desire (ATV, 2000) *Showbiz Tycoon (ATV, 2000) *My Date with a Vampire II (ATV, 2000) *Ten Tigers Of Guangdong (廣東十虎) (ATV, 1999) *My Date with a Vampire (ATV, 1998) *Ou Ki Yau Gor Fei Dai Lou (屋企有個肥大佬) (ATV, 1997) *The Pride of Chao Zhou (ATV, 1997) *The Year of Chameleon (ATV, 1997) *Fated Love (ATV, 1997) *Fong Gan Chun Ki (坊間傳奇) (ATV, 1996) *The Truth (ATV, 1996) *Vampire Expert II (ATV, 1996) *Who is the Killer (ATV, 1996) *King of Gamblers (ATV, 1996) *Bo Ching Tin (包青天) (ATV, 1995) *Vampire Expert (ATV, 1995) *Fist of Fury (ATV, 1995) *Secret Battle of the Majesty (九王奪位) (ATV, 1994) *Heroic Legend of the Yangs Family (碧血青天楊家將) (ATV, 1994) *Bik Hue Ching Tin Jan Ju Ki (碧血青天珍珠旗) (ATV, 1994) *Police Story (ATV, 1992) *Hoi Sum Guai Fok Sing (開心鬼福星) (ATV, 1992) *Central Sandwichman (ATV, 1991) *Ngo Hei Tuna Fish (我係Tuna Fish) (ATV, 1990) *Heaven's Retribution (還看今朝) (ATV, 1990) *Lan Hing Lan Dai (難兄難弟) (ATV, 1990) *Dui Dui Ping On (代代平安) (ATV, 1990) *Police Archives III (ATV, 1989) *Shing Si Gim Hak (城市劍客) (ATV, 1989) *Ye Bo Lae (夜琉璃) (ATV, 1989) *Fu Hung Suet Chun Ki (傅紅雪傳奇) (ATV, 1989) *Hon Ling (凶靈) (ATV, 1988) *Lee Ching Chiu (李清照) (ATV, 1988) *Dai Wan Kun (大宦官) (ATV, 1988) *The Rise and Fall of Qing Dynasty (滿清十三皇朝) (ATV, 1987) *Genghis Khan (成吉思汗) (ATV, 1987) *Dai Ban Mut Ling (大班密令) (ATV, 1986) *Jai Gong (濟公) (ATV, 1985) Películas *Little Big Master (2015) *Firestorm (2013) *The Twins' Code (2013) *Unbeatable (2013) *SDU: Sex Duties Unit (2013) *Blind Detective (2013) *Drug War (2012) *Natural Born Lovers (2012) *The Viral Factor (2012) *Life Without Principle (2011) *Mysterious Island (2011) *The Stool Pigeon (2010) *The Haunting Lover (2010) *Fire of Conscience (2010) *Kung Fu Chef (2009) *The Beast Stalker (2008) *A Decade of Love (2008) *Kung Fu Mahjong 2 (2005) *Mansion Murder (2004) *Sex and the Beauties (2004) *The Professional (2003) *Raped by an Angel 5 (2003) *Tortured Sex Goddess of Ming Dynasty (2003) *Zero (2003) *Sex and the Central (2003) *To Seduce an Enemy (2003) *The Conman 2002 (2002) *Fox Ghost (2002) *Snake Charmer (2002) *The Peeping (2002) *Devil Face Angel Heart (2002) *A Wicked Ghost 3: The Possession (2002) *Crazy for Pig-Bone in Pot (2001) *City of Desire (2001) *Guys and a Cop (2000) *The Blood Rules (2000) *An Eye for an Eye (2000) *The Temptation Of Office Ladies (2000) *Those Were the Days (2000) *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Kung Fu World (2000) *Sin of Flirtation (1999) *Empress Wu (1999) *Battle of Love (1999) *Secret Dalliance (1999) *The Karma of Sex (1999) *Jade Stalk (1999) *Afraid of Nothing, the Jobless King (1999) *Beauty of the Haunted House (1998) *The King of Robbery (1996) *The Formula (1994) *China Girls (1993) *My Pale Lover (1993) *Pretty Woman (1991) Enlaces *Wikipedia China *Weibo *Facebook Categoría:HKActor